


FLUFFY Zaylor (originally posted Oct. 15th, 2011)

by ahopper84



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Furry, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahopper84/pseuds/ahopper84





	

Once upon a time, deep in the forest, there was a small village of bunnies. And in this village, there were three particular bunnies, all brothers, who lived with their mother under an old oak tree. Their names were Ike, Tay, and Zac. 

Every day, they would go out onto the meadow by the lake, and lay with their friends, and each other. Unlike some bunny families, Ike, Tay, and Zac always got along. Well, almost always. They had little scuffles now and then, but they always forgave each other, playing together as if nothing had happened. 

Ike, the oldest, was always looking out for all the other bunnies, making sure everyone had fun, and no one felt left out. Even though he was older, he never treated the younger bunnies any differently, and never complained about having to "bunnysit" the little ones. All the littlest bunnies looked up to him, and thought of him as their big brother, too. 

Tay, the middle brother of the three, was a bit quieter than his friends. Sometimes he would lay in the clover, staring up at the clouds, or sit by the lake, deep in thought. He loved to play, too, though, and could out-hop most of his friends. He was also the cutest little bunny in his village, but he was very modest, and a bit shy. 

Zac, the youngest bunny brother, was the most energetic. He would hop and leap all around, making jokes, doing tricks, and occasionally getting into trouble. But he knew his big brothers would always be there to help him out. Other bunnies sometimes called him strange, and didn't seem to understand him, but he didn't care, because his brothers loved him anyway. 

One spring morning, the bunny brothers' mother sat them down for a talk before letting them run to the meadow to play. 

"Boys," she started. "You're all growing up so fast, and I'm so proud of you. You're all very smart, and sweet, and handsome little bunnies," she said with a smile. Ike smiled back, Tay blushed, and Zac giggled. "Pretty soon, the girl bunnies will start noticing how handsome you've become, too. It won't be long before each of you meet someone very special. And then, you'll go off to start families of your own," she said, a tear in her eye. Ike placed a paw on her shoulder; Tay looked thoughtful, still blushing; Zac scratched his ear, puzzled. 

"You mean, we won't always get to play together in the meadow?" Zac asked. 

"No, dear," their mother answered. "There will come a time when each of you finds someone very special, someone you want to spend every day with. Even more than your brothers." Zac looked at Ike and Tay. He loved spending time with them. Why would he want to spend time with anyone else? 

"Well, dears, don't worry your little heads about it too much. When you meet that special bunny, you'll know," their mother finished, her eyes twinkling. Then she gave each of them a kiss, and shooed them off to play. 

Time went by, and just as their mother had said, the girl bunnies did seem to pay more attention to them; well, some of them. Zac was still a bit too young, but Tay was getting noticed, and Ike began playing with the girl bunnies more than with his brothers. Zac was a little sad at first, until Tay pulled him aside. 

"It's okay, Zac. I'll still play with you." Zac smiled, and gave his brother big hug. From that day on, Tay and Zac spent all their time together, playing, laughing, or just relaxing in the clover. All through the spring, summer, and fall, Zac could always count on Tay being by his side. 

Spring came again, and one sunny day, Ike announced that he had found his special someone, and was leaving home to start a family of his own. He hugged his brothers, and his teary-eyed mother, and promised to visit as often as he could. Tay and Zac hugged him goodbye, then hugged their mother tightly before going out to play. 

That spring, the girl bunnies all wanted to be close to Tay, for he truly had become quite handsome. Zac worried that his brother would leave, too, but Tay tousled his fur, laughing. 

"I told you. I'm not leaving you. Ever." This made Zac smile, but then it made him think. He knew he wanted to spend all his time with Tay; could his big brother be his special someone? He wasn't sure, but he was too afraid to ask. And so he put the thought from his mind, busying himself with enjoying every moment he and Tay spent together. 

Another year went by, Tay and Zac spending every free moment together. Some of the girl bunnies tried to get Tay to play with them, and a few tried to play with Zac, but the two bunny brothers still preferred each other's company. Their days were spent hopping about the meadow, or cooling their paws in the lake, or whispering secrets in the shade. Often times they would simply lay on their backs in the clover, talking about the shapes the clouds were taking, or what they imagined was beyond the forest, or what they dreamed at night. It was simple, and different than the games they'd played when they were younger, but they were happy. 

Once more, spring came to the forest. That year, Zac noticed that all their friends had moved on, and were starting families. All around them, new baby bunnies were taking their first hesitant hops onto the meadow. It worried Zac, not because he wanted a family, but because he thought Tay might. One afternoon, when he and Tay were laying in the clover, Zac turned to his big brother. 

"Do you ever think about, you know, finding your special someone?" 

Tay looked at his little brother for a long time, before facing the sky again. He blushed a bit, scratching his ear shyly. 

"I already found them, I think." 

Zac felt his little heart drop. If Tay had found his special someone, that would mean he would soon be leaving. Zac tried to hide the tears that began to fall, streaking his fur. He got up quietly, hopping away. 

Tay heard a sniffle, then another, and then a rustling of leaves. And then nothing. He looked around, but his little brother was nowhere to be seen. He called out to him, thinking they were playing hide and seek, but still there was no answer. He began to worry. Tay hopped all over the meadow, calling to his brother. Finally, at the very edge of the meadow, he heard the sound of crying coming from a hollowed log. 

Zac looked up as his brother climbed into his hiding place. He wanted to run away, but Tay was blocking the entrance. So instead, he hid his eyes behind his ears, trying not to sniffle too loudly. He felt a paw on his shoulder, and finally looked up at his brother. 

"What's wrong, Zac? Please, tell me." 

Zac took a deep breath, his voice coming out shaky. You f-found your special s-someone. Y-you're going to l-leave me, aren't you?" 

Tay pulled his little brother into a hug, stroking his fur, whispering soothing words in his ear. When Zac finally stopped crying, his brother pulled back to look at him. 

"I'm not going anwhere, Zac," Tay said softly. He blushed, looking away for a moment, before nuzzling Zac's nose. "You're my special someone. Silly." 

Zac blinked. Had he heard his brother right? Was he really his brother's special someone? He couldn't stop the smile that came over him, as he tackled his brother. 

"Yay! Oh, Tay. You're my special someone, too. Does this mean we get to play together forever?" Tay nuzzled Zac's nose again. 

"Forever." The two bunny brothers hugged each other tightly, before hopping back out onto the meadow. And that's where they stayed, playing together, forever. 

The End.


End file.
